Runaway
by sweetieangel2011
Summary: Why is it that of all people he had to figure I out that I was running away? Bella was raise in a horrible environment. Abused by her father, and viewed as property. Two years ago her mother decided to pack up their thing grab her three kids, and leave. Now living in a world mistrust, and fear she longs for a normal life. Maybe Edward can be the one to finally give her that?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I feel someone shaking me awake. My heart rate quickly picks up. My eyes fly open, and I look at my mom. "I'll get Leah."I say getting out of bed. She nods. I grab a bag off the floor and put it on. I grab my runners, and throw them on running to Leah's room. I walk in and see her innocent face. So young and innocent things like this shouldn't happen to her or Seth. I walk over, and pick her up adjusting her so her head will be on my shoulder.

I walk as fast as I can downstairs. I walk out to the car, and strap Leah into her booster seat. I Check on Seth to make sure he's strapped in. It's a cold out. I grab a long blanket from the back, and put to on them both. My mom comes out with the food. I get in the car, and we start to drive. This is a routine. It start two years ago when I was 13.

Leah, and Seth don't remember our dad, but I do. When they ask about him, and where he is I tell them I don't know. When they ask about the marks I have I tell them I don't remember where I got them. I don't want them knowing the truth. I don't want them to lose their childhood like I did.

I can hear Seth complaining when he wakes up, on how he need to leaves his friends behind. If only he knew what I needed to leave behind. I pull off the necklace looking at it one last time, and I throw it out the window. I look in the rear view mirror and see him there behind us. Oh shit its all I can think.

"mom speed up. The bend is our only chance. " I pull out the school papers shoving them in the glove department, and check to make sure the spikes are there. Gripping the bag tightly I open the door, and jump landing on grass.

I get up quick, and place down the spikes silently thanking god that the roads are empty. I run to hide laying low behind some bushes. Hopefully with any luck they won't see me, but if they do I hope what I learned on the streets is enough. I hear the popping tires, and some doors opening.

My dads chilling voice yelling fix the tires they can't be far. I go still even scared to breath. My dad always scared me even when I was little. Now it's even more. I hear some one walking towards my hiding spot. Please no I think. Then I feel it the tug of my hair. "boss look who I found."Laurent says to my dad. I glare at him. I kick him hard in the knee making him let go of me. "you little bitch!" He screams. I walk back looking at everyone. There is 10 other people, and my father. I'm dead I think quietly. At least my mom and the twins are safe, but how is my mom going to do everything without me. I hope she'll find away. One comes charging at me, and I hit the cement hard just, to get out of his way. I stand back up. "where is your mother?" My dad asks "Africa."

I say in a snarky tone. He nods and I feel a hand knocking me down. I get back up, and someone grabs my arm pulling back. My mind races as my arm is in pain. That's when I get the flashback of being eleven and sitting by the grand oak with Mike and him telling me they all carry guns at all times. With my free arm and much protest from my other arm I manage to grab the gun from the guy who is holding me.

I shoot his foot, quickly shoot everyone else in the leg. I drop the gun, and run into the forest. I know their healing will kick in soon. I look back, and fall of the edge. Water is underneath and I go into a dive. I swim under knowing they would expect the water to kill me. My dad thinks I'm scared of water ever since I saw my friend Misty 'drown', but I was part of the swim team back at our third home. It taught me a lot. I swim as fast as I can, and as low under as possible.

Where I have scraps stings under the water. I feel my lungs ready to burst and swim up. I gasp in air, and take deep breaths. I see land, and I start swimming over that way. I come out on a beach full of people. I take off my shirt, and jeans. Luckily my underwear and bra look like a bikini, and I am wearing the cover my mom bought me to hide the bruises. It blends right in to my skin. I walk up to a boy with brown hair. "excuse me?"He looks over at me with the bluest of blue eyes. For a moment I lose my self. "yeah. "He flashes a smile."do you have a buck I can borrow."He reaches into his pocket, and tosses it to me. "thanks"I mumble as a blonde girl comes over to him. I walk off the beach, and towards the pay phone. I dial my moms number. "hello"She picks up on the second ring. "where?" "Pelican hill."I hear the phone click shut. The only Pelican hill is over in the next town.

I walk over to a little store. I dig in the bag for my twenty dollar bill. I grab onto them, and jog over to the store. I buy a top, and bottoms.

I get dried in the bathroom locking the door, and getting un dressed then redressed in the change room. I get a dollar change so I walk back onto the beach.

I find the brown haired boy. I find him over at a juice bar by the rocks on the beach. I put it down next to his drink because he seems to interested in the blonde girl or is it the view of her chest. I set the dollar down, and walk away. Soon I hear footsteps behind me. My heart races and I fear the worst. "hey! Hey wait up!"I turn around confused, and see the same boy. He stops in front of me. I look at him confused. "what is it?"I ask. He holds up the dollar. "I found my money I don't need it anymore."I say starting to turn. He catches my arm, and I flinch at his warmth. "Where you going. The party is just getting started"He looks at me confused. "I wasn't formally invited, and I have a prior commitment."

I pull away, and get onto the sidewalk. I look back, and see him there. I smile weakly._What would I give to be able to stay, and dance the day away. _I think to myself as I start to run. I sprint to the highway, and start the walk on the emergency lanes. I let my thoughts wander on the what if. What if I was born into a normal family, and not have to run away. I picture myself as a cheerleader. I am pretty flexible. I'll date the jock, and go to all the parties.

The sound of a car honking grabs my attention. I look back. I see a silver Volvo coming to a stop in the emergency lanes. I quicken my pace."Hey dollar girl!"I turn at the sound of the brown haired boys voice. He jogs up to me."where are you going?""to meet up with my mom.""let me take you." I shake my head no. "I can walk its not that far.""it's on a highway."He gives me a pointed look."I know where it is I can see that much.""come on don't be difficult."I sigh. It will get me closer quicker. It does feel like its going to rain. He smiles a heart melting smile. "fine I'll go with you, but I'm warning you I know self defense so don't try anything."He nods. We walk to the car. I wait for the door to unlock, and climb in. "where to?""Pelican hill."I hear the engine purr to life. He drives fast. Its a speed I'm familiar with.

I let myself flashback to the drives I took with my older half brother. I miss Emmett everyday, but I can't ever see him again. He would tell my dad, and I'll jeopardize my family's safety. I lean back, letting myself remember our last drive._"Angie don't run to far." Emmett laughs running after me. He picks me up over his shoulder. I'm twelve, and his eighteen. He plops me down on the back seat off the car. "we our going for ice-cream, that's final." he started the car while I climb onto the front doing up my seat belt. The wind blows my hair everywhere as he speeds down the familiar roads to our ice-cream shop. I got vanilla, and he got strawberry. Then we just drove around town just for fun, or as he put it to see where the wind took us that day._

I blink back tears. The car does a sharp left turn. I look around searching for the cause. I see the Pelican hill sign come into view. "you can leave me here."I say pointing to the driveway of a dairy queen. He pulls into it."want an ice-cream before we part ways."He asks looking straight ahead. "no thanks. Thanks for the ride though."I get out of the car, and close the door. I walk off not looking back. I just need to forget about him.

I jog down to the place. My mom, and siblings are out front. Leah runs up to me."Bella mommy says that we are heading east this time. She says that she'll make more money, and we will be able to go to Disney land."

Her arms are getting tight on my waist, and I walk with her on my feet. Seth is sitting behind my mom, with his deck of cards. I mess up his hair as I sit down. My mom looks at me with tired eyes. I smile softly."did you find a place?"I ask rubbing my eye. She shakes her head no. "I got one."I say with a sigh. She gets up, and nods. We start to walk to the car, which we will ditch soon. We climb in, and start the drive."is it east?"I nod. "get onto the 27."

I say look at my phone, and dialing Rogers number. I hear the machine pick up, and I start going through the process of changing the numbers. It is a ten hour drive without stopping, but since we need to stop every two hours because of my siblings, it's actually a days drive. Lucky for us that they can sleep in the car. Soon they start up.

"mommy?""yes Leah?""I'm hungry."

I sigh, and tune out the conversation. I text Mike my new number. I look out the window at the water. I start to feel a sense of calmness, and belong as I watch the waves crash on to the shore. To be free like a bird. Is the only thought running through my head. My phone buzzes snapping me out of my peaceful state. I look down at the phone.

Hope this means you got out okay.

I smile down at the text. Mike is the only person I stay in contact with from back at my dads place. I trust him. He was proven not useable a few years back. So now he is useful to me because he is my snitch. He, he that's not the right word. We were really close back then, and he only wants what is best for me. He gives me a heads up a week before that way I can get everything ready.

Yeah. We did now we are going East. Near Madison beach.

I hit the send button. My mom looks over at me, and smiles weakly. I smile back at her even weaker. My phone buzzes, and look down.

Okay then I'll let u know if anything.

I don't bother answering, and put my phone in my bag. We pull into a Victoria 's parking lot. I get out not really paying attention. I walk to sit in a booth, and wait for them there. My mom writes down the order, and sends me. I sigh, and get up. I scribble down my order, and hand the cashier the note.

"I'm sorry Madame we are out of fruit Fruitopia."

The sound of a British accent breaks through my oblivious.

"hmm oh okay then Nestea is just fine."

I look up, and meet his clear blue eyes. I loose my train of thought for a moment as his eyes stare intensely back into my brown ones.

"Bella I want to go potty."

I shake my head, and look down at my brother.

"go tell mom."

He smiles and runs off. I watch him as he runs, and see my mom give him a candy bar when he sits down. I move to the side. _Why would she do that._

I think to myself. I shrug it off, and ask for some salt as I get the food. I feel someone watching me as I walk away. A quick glance over my shoulder, and I see the cashier blushing. I guess he was the one staring.

We get into the car shortly afterwards, and start the drive. I pull my diary out of my suit case, deciding that I should write it. Maybe one day what is written in the pages of all my diaries can be used as proof to put my dad, and everyone else away

Dear diary We are on to another city I'm getting sick of moving. My mom is still too scared to go to the police. So I need to wait till I'm away at college in a few years. I think the car is being ditched at the next clearing. But with my fall into the water the matches are wet. So we can't set the car on fire.. I saw a boy today he is super cute. He's the Zafrinahier at a Victoria 's. A stupid crush not even worth anything.

I shut my dairy, and look out the window. Trees fly by seeming never changing. I wonder what it is like to live a predictable life. I bet it's relaxing.

I yawn feeling tired. I lean back in the seat. I turn up the radio when a familiar song comes on.

My mom pulls over. She gets out, and the twins follow. She grabs all the suit cases. They walk up the little hill, and then I get out.

I see a pink bright thing come flying towards me. I move out of the way, and a lighter lands right there. I pick it up, along with a twig.

I set the end of the twig on fire. I hold it in my left hand. I pull out the disposable cell I brought last week, and dial 911. I go through that process, and then throw the twig on the backseat of the car, along with that cell.

I run to the cover of trees. I walk up the small hill. My mom is on the curb I jump into the car, and we speed off to our new temporary home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Finally we are at the house. I walk up to the sales lady."hi, I'm Bella, we talked on the phone about an hour ago."She smiles, and shakes my hand. "yes I know. Here are the house keys. The pool in the back is fenced in, and it's been recently renovated."I nod closing my hand around the keys. She walks away. I look back at everyone. "lets get the stuff inside then I'll make cookies."

I say watching my sister jump up, and down. We get our clothes into the respect bedrooms. Everything is pre-furnished but that is just fine with us. I put everything away, and walk to the kitchen.

I start pulling out the ingredients since we stopped at a grocery store. I quietly start the mixing. My mom puts the recipe on the counter beside me, but I don't need it. I have already memorized the recipe. I put the cookies into the oven, and lean against the counter.

I turn to start the dishes. I get distracted by the stunning view of the ocean, and sunset. The colors seem to lead into each other. One after the other seem just to belong in that one place. A hand shaking my shoulder roughly pulls me to my present. "Bella!""what?"I turn to face my mom."I'm going to bed. It's been a long day."I nod, and smile."Can you put the kids to bed."

I really don't want to, but it's not a choice. I nod again, and she leaves for her bedroom. The cookie timer rings, and I turn it off. I place the cookies on the table, and call the, twins down. I finish the dishes.

"Bella I'm tired."

Seth says bring in the plates. I slid them into the sink. Seth grabs my hand, and Leah does too as we walk upstairs. They grab the story of Cinderella as a bedtime story. I read it showing off the pictures. Leah chooses to take her bath first then Seth. An hour later both of them are in bed. I walk over to my room.

I collapse onto my bed. I roll onto my side, thinking about unpacking. It's one of those things that I know I should do but I'm just too lazy. A light tap against the window that leads to the balcony gets my attention._Tap , tap, Tap _

I get up going to see what it is. From the inside nothing is seen. There are no branches that can be hitting the window, swallowing my fear I step out onto the balcony. A rock comes over the balcony nearly missing me. I walk over to the edge.

"Do you mind some people are trying to sleep."

Suddenly there is a guy in front of me. My heart stops then does a double time alien no he can't be the only aliens are in the organization. They cant find us this fast. There was no warning..

He looks at me, while I stare back at him wide eyed.

"your not Jessica. "

His voice says smooth as silk, and there is a bit of accent.

"of course I'm not! Now who the hell are you, and why are you here?"

I say as harshly as I can. I glare at him, now that I know he's not from the organization, I'm just mad that he's here.

"I'm sorry. I should introduce myself. I'm Edward, and I'm looking for my charge. She was here this morning.""charge?""yeah the human. I'm in charge of. I need to train her to be able to defend herself from aliens.""wait there is more than the ones that-"

I clamp my mouth shut, nearly biting myself."that what?" "never mind. How many aliens are there on earth?""too many to count. Didn't you know?"'"I know of their existence I just thought...they weren't everywhere, and with humans."_And good_.

I think that last part, and look down."you had a bad experience with an alien."

I look up my eyes wide."sorry mind reading."

He doesn't look at all sorry. I glare at him again. This is why I hate aliens so much. No privacy. A cold shiver runs down my spine as I remember the last time someone read my mind. I repress the memory before he will see it. "okay so your human isn't here you can leave now." I turn walking back inside. Crawling into bed I feel tears starting. My life isn't normal. I don't check out boys, and I don't socialize. It's not that I like being alone, it's just better not to make any close relationships. I miss the days of being with friends in my room laughing at the stupid magazines.

I remember being 12, and being upset that my friends were developing, and I wasn't. Stupid childish fears, and insecurities. How I wish I could have the stupid teen girl insecurities, instead I'm stuck living in fear, and mistrust. I think about going back with my dad. I know that means a good beating where I would be swore for months, and who knows what from James.

It might be all worth it in the long run if it means I can have a mostly normal life again. I pull the covers around me, and sob into my pillow. It has been a long day, and I miss my old friends.

Once I feel that no more noises will come out of me, I get up, and walk over to my laptop is. I hug it close to me, and run back to my bed. I turn it on. I get up to go get a drink, and come back. I go onto my Facebook which I keep running. I look through all of my friends pages.

I notice all of them have the same profile picture. The five of them at Iguazu Falls . We had planned to go there on our fourteenth birthday. Which was last year, but what catches my full attention is the shadow of a person standing beside Lauren. I take a closer look, and see its my shadow, or at least what they think I'll look like now. I look down at the description.

_We kept our promised we all went to Iguazu Falls . Well almost all of us. Bella was the only one missing. Come home soon girl we miss you. _

I'm pretty sure that a bullet to the leg would hurt less then the longing, and hurt I feel at this moment. I close the screen not even bothering to shut it down. I lay down, and try to sleep. I'm happy to fade into the darkness where there is no pain, and nothing missing. It's heaven.

_I walk in quietly. I don't want my dad or even James to see me right now. I'm not sure who I fear more at the moment. I was a Angela's place without permission I ran away for awhile to get away from all the screaming. While I was over there she invited some boys over, and the rest of our friends in total there' was 13 of is six girls seven guys. Emily demanded to play spin the bottle since her crush was there, I didn't want to play but as always they convinced me. Somewhere between the laughs, and chips I ended up having a small make out with Eric. My crush since forever, but he's three years older than me so things got very heated in the kiss it lasted more than 30 seconds, and ended with me sitting on his lap. I had a heckie on my neck cause of him, and he invited me out again. I turn into the kitchen mom isn't here. Hopefully everyone is asleep. "your late."I turn, and see James his eyes are red. I gulp my hand quickly covering my neck. "yeah will Sue was being dramatic again, and demanded to be walked home so I did, and her mom invited me in, and time just got away." he walked over, and pulled my hand away from my neck. He looked at it closely, and then looked into my eyes. Guess that's when he read my mind. He grabbed me by the arm a bit too tight, and pulled me into his room. A friend of his was there. He pushes me onto the bed, and tells his friend something I can't understand. I hear footstep but I'm too scared to sit up, and look instead I roll onto my stomach. I feel someone sit on my upper back, and someone else hold my legs down. Then I feel the heat at first it's far away then it on my skin burning. I scream, and try to knock them off. An hour later I feel the weight off of me. A mirror is brought over, and at the. Bottom of my back the word 'MINE' is burned into my skin_.

I sit up, and try to calm my racing heart from the nightmare/memory. I can still feel the heat from the burn in my back. I get out off bed, and jog down to the kitchen.

The sun is rising. I decided that I'll go see the rest of the sunrise then run to the key place, and then come home to ready for school. I walk out to the beach, and walk into the water. The coldness sends shivers up my spine. I look around, and see someone looking back at me. I chose to leave then, running back to the house I grab some money, directions to anything we would need, and the key.

I walk to the key place. The streets are quite, and empty. I guess no one is awake. I pass by a small bakery, and my stomach growls. The door opens.

"grumpy girl?"

I look up, and see Edward

"Bella."

I mumble stepping aside. I look at him, actually look at him. He's tall with black as night hair, and green eyes. He looks fit maybe a football player.

"Are you going into the bakery?"

"yes."

I clear my throat since my voice sounds hoarse.

"here it's my treat since I trespassed last night."

"no it's okay. Honest. It had just been a long day. You don't have to. I'm sure your

girlfriend is waiting."

I go quite blushing. He chuckles."I don't have a girlfriend, and I want to."

I walk in choosing not to make more of a fool of myself.

_Why do you even care?_The small voice in my head has a point. I'm only going to be here for awhile.

"what do you want?""a mocha latte."He says the order to the cashier, and in a few minutes he passes me my drink. "thanks."

I grab a hold of his wrist, and pull him over to a table in the secluded corner.

"listen can we start over? Please I promise I'm usually not like I was last night."

He smiles, and nods. He grabs my mocha, and walks away. A few minutes later he comes back.

"excuse me miss?""yes?""I won a mocha, and frankly I find them disgusting. Would you like it?""well I am about to buy one, but sure. Join me?"He sits across from me, and sets the mocha in front of me.

"I'm Edward by the way.""Bella."We shake hands, and I nearly melt when he flashes me a smile.

"is it alright if I call you Bell?"

I nod taking a sip of my drink.

"what grade you starting?"He asks look at me intently.

"ten.""still a child."He says looking away.

"what grade you starting?"I ask determined to prove we are equal.

"second year of my medical degree."I look at him."honestly? You look too young.""that's because I am. I'm only sixteen, but since I'm a pixeian I'm smarter than a human. I finish high-school at twelve, and medical school in two, and half years."

"if that's true why are you still in school?""I was with the wrong crowd for awhile, and had to take time off school."

I nod, and take a drink.

"what about you. How old are you?"

He says with a smirk. Wow this guy doesn't respect the old rules of being with a girl. My phone ring stops me from answering. I look down, and see my mom's number flashing across the screen.

"I'm sorry I need to take this. Hello?""yeah mom I'm coping the keys. He did what!? I'll be home soon."

I look up at Edward exasperated. "I'm sorry I have to go."

I start grabbing my stuff."need a lift it sounds like your in a hurry."

I look at him. "no that's alright. I'm just going around the corner, and then home. Bye!"

I run out. I run to the key store. The door jingles when I walk in. "may I help you?""yes I will like to duplicate a key.""how many?""I'll need six copies of the same key.""okay it'll just be an hour wait." "can I leave the key here, and pick it up on my way to school?"

The lady nods. I smile, and walk out. I run home. I go straight to the living room, and see my mom starting to cut the gum out of Leah's hair. I walk over, and grab the scissors doing a quick even cut.

"I'm going to drive them to school, but can you pick them up."I nod as I start putting my lunch together.

"do you need a ride?""no I'm good I need to pick up the keys anyways."

I hear the door close, and the car start up. I grab my lunch, school papers, and leave shortly afterwards.

The key place had the keys done, and on the counter. I look at the prices, and take out ten dollars. I put all the keys in my bag, and walk to school.

I stop a block away from the school to pull my hood up. I tuck my hair back, and walk quickly. The whole student body seemed to be outside talking. I cut across the grass to get to the front door.

A girl with curly blonde hair, and way too much make up in stops me at the door."are you new here?"I nod looking up.

"ugh fine come on I'll show you the way.""no it's fine I can find it by myself."I can tell that the boy who had a dominant hand around her really didn't want her to leave. She forces a smile.

"no I have to show you the way. I'm the president of the welcome group."

She pulls herself away from the guy, and straightens her skirt out. I follow her into the building. The tapping of her heels seem to echo in the hallway. We walk into the office.

"miss. Clearwater! We have a new student."A red haired women turns to look at me. She doesn't seem happy. "okay come here dear."She says in a bored tone. I walk over, and produce my school papers. She looks at them. "go take a seat. I'll give you a schedule soon."I sit down, and notice the girl is gone. I lean against the wall, and let my mind wonder to Riley.

_"Riley stop it. I need to tell you something."He reaches into his locker for his books. "what is it?""if one day you come to school, and I'm not here, and didn't text you that I am sick . Read this note. Only then. Promise?"I pin the note up beside a picture of us."promise."_

I can see him opening up the note. I can see his face fall as he notices we are over, and he didn't get a chance for good bye. I feel the tears coming to my eyes as my heart breaks again.

Heels hitting the floor catches my attention. "here's your schedule, and rule book.""thank you."I grab my stuff. Looking down I see had history first. Not my strongest subject. I usually only get 80's in history. I walk out of the office, and walk to the stairs to the fourth floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**So as you can read Edward is not a vampire but an alien, more powers in the long run. Anyways thanks for all the reviews, and follows they make me happy :D **

**I don't own twilight at all. All that credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. **

**I think I rambled enough. **

**Reviews make me happy.**

**Oh sorry about the horrible upload schedule. No excuses I promise one within the week. **

**Heres the chapter enjoy :D **

Chapter 3

This school is completely weird. I think to myself walking down to lunch. I had spare time in history so I read the rule book. They have the weirdest rules, like no bathroom breaks during class time. I roll my eyes, and walk outside.

I see a nice tree to sit under. I walk over, leaning back. The lack of sleep is getting to me. I pull out my lunch a simple jelly sandwich. There's a cool breeze that's refreshing. I let my mind wonder to my old school.

I was forced to come out of my shell. People started digging into my past so I made friends with the populars. The parties were fun, and the perks are awesome. It was the closest thing I felt to home in a while.

Now once again it's gone. The tears sting behind my eyes. I pull out a notebook. Looking at the faded picture of everyone, and then opening it.

I see all the signatures of everyone back at Austin prep with Riley. I flip through it reading the poems, and short silly stories we would write. I get to one Riley wrote.

_Hey there Bella Why you looking ready to runRelax girl, and smile Your safe here in my arms I promise to protect you forever If you'll be my Valentine. _

I remember laughing when I first read the poem. I was laughing so hard that milk came up my noise. Soon everyone was laughing then of course I said yes.

"hey new girl!"I ignore the call. The person comes, and stands in front of me tapping his foot. I sigh, and look up."what is it?"The guy just looks back down at me. He has crystal green eyes, shady black hair. "your Bella? Aren't you?""how do you know my name?""I'm Riley's cousin. I was over one day, and saw a picture of you."My eyes widen. Shit someone that recognized me, and can place me somewhere else. "Anything else I can help you with?"I ask putting my defense up high. He shakes his head, and hair falls into his eyes. "I was just wondering if you want to play football?" "no thanks. I'm actually need to go inside."

I walk away fast I rather not be near him. I run up the steps towards my next class.

"Bella! Wait I want to talk to you."

He yells up from behind me. I quicken my pace, tripping and falling flat on my stomach. Papers go flying everywhere. My face turns a deep crimson as people point, and laugh. I even hear one girl say 'what' a loser.' I get up gathering all the papers. Sam passes me a few. "Bella-""please just leave me alone."

I push myself up, and walk away keeping my head low. I Know I'm being mean and a

complete bitch by pushing him away, but its better if he keeps his distance, and just forgets that he knows me. I get to class, and sit in the far back right corner. I open the notebook, and start reading it again. Soon enough I get to my favorite one

_Trees are brown, and greenBoys are icky, and meanBut that's why you have meYour trusty Handie dandie Always by your side Yellow purse_.

I smile remembering me, and Charlotte writing that. I close the book, and put my head down. My eyes close. Just a few minutes. I think as my mind starts to fall asleep.

A loud bell ring wakes me up. I sit up straight, and look around trying to get a basic feel for where I am. Once I feel calm enough I lean back getting ready to take notes.

"welcome back people to tenth grade English. Please remember no electronics are supported in this class room, and will be confiscated right away."

I wonder why the teacher is welcoming everyone. I look around, and see the chalkboard, written neatly is the word break. Looks like today is the first day back from a break. I shrug it off as the teacher starts in with the lesson of Shakespeare.

I take down notes, and try to ignore all the girls around me. They continue to look over at me, and whisper to each other followed by quiet snickering. I look down at the note book with the fade picture of my old friends on the cover.

The last ten minutes the class get free time. I toss my notes into my bag. I look out the window. It looks like it might rain soon. I frown that means a walk home.

My hand slams down on the notebook, as a girl with platinum blonde hair tries to grab it." looks like the newbie has something to hide."

She pulls at the notebook more.

"Let go."

She grips onto it tighter.

"what are you as blonde as you look. I said let go"

Yes I went back on a blonde joke. She glares at me.

"oh so original"

I pull the notebook from her.

"what would a fake Barbie doll like you want with MY notebook. All it has is a bunch of things written when people were being real, and themselves."

I push her aside walking up to the front as the bell goes. I can hear people gasp. I guess she's the queen bee around here oh well I really want nothing to do with people like her.

The afternoon is pretty boring. Soon I'm walking out the front door of the school. It's pouring rain out, but I don't mind. I lift my face up to the sky. The drops slide down my face, and are cold as they go onto my neck.

I start walking to the twins school. The house is the half way point between the two. I choose to drop off my bag. I throw the bag in right by the door then turn.

I jump five feet in the air when I see Edward there .

"hey stranger."

He says with a smirk.

"are you a stalker?"

"no I'm your new alien."

His smirk turns into a full blown smile.

"I can't have one."

I stated simply, and quickly thinking it'll be easy to slip him off.

"why not?"

Shit didn't think he would ask.

"ummmm... Because we move around a lot no point."

I look down knowing its a lame excuse, but it's all I can come up with. I need to work on my excuses

"well I'll be your alien till you leave again."

I shrug. I can tell he doesn't like the idea of me leaving by the tone of his voice.

"I got to go pick up my siblings"

"here I'll give you a ride."

"no it's not a far walk."

"oh come on its a fifteen minute walk from here. You'll be late picking them up.

There isn't much I can say. I do want to get there quick and I rather not walk. I'll just bring them home walking that way they don't know about him.

"umm sure... I guess."

I get in the car doing up my seat belt. He starts to drive quietly in the direction to the school. The ride is quiet, and fast. I hop out of the car, and turn to look at him.

"well I guess I'll see you around."

"why? I'm giving you a ride home aren't I?"

He looks at me with a confuse look that makes me smile. He's cute. I shake my head.

"look Edward you seem like a great guy, but I don't want no one else in my family knowing about you. It's better to just keep your distance."

"but..."

I see a flash of hurt in his eyes, as I turn running to the door to pick up my brother, and sister. _I'm sorry_.

The bell rings, and they are the first ones out. The teacher makes sure I'm on the list that can pick them up, and then lets us leave.

I barely hear them talking as we walk home. My mind is on Edward on the hurt I saw in his eyes when I told him to back off, or his smile, or how crazy he is to go along with a crazy plan. I smile a bit as I remember breakfast this morning. Wow that alone feels like a whole other day, in a different world.

We walk in, and hear noises from the kitchen.

"kids your home."

We all nod. I look at her. She seems so calm, and without a care in the world. You'll think a mother would think about her kids safety, and look worried. Nope the only time she looks worried is when we are running.

I guess it comes with the mom territory how to stay calm, and collected most times that way the kids won't freak out.

" I thought you wouldn't be home in time to pick up the twins."

"I thought so too, but I got home early so I started on dinner that way you guys could

come home to a good home cooked meal instead of something fast, and plain."

She sets down a big pot of spaghetti. I groan. We had spaghetti two days ago.

"I have homework, and I'm not that hungry."

I tell her. I grab my bag, and make sure I leave nothing behind before I head over the stairs. I look back, and see the twins telling my mom all about their school day right excitedly.

A small smile comes to my lips as I walk up the rest of the stair. I walk into my room, and lock the door. I walk over to my bed, and sit on the edge of it. Then get up to open the balcony door to let some air in.

There is a warm breeze blowing in. It's relaxing, and refreshing at the same time. I walk over grabbing my dairy out of my suitcase. I still need to unpack. Blah I don't want to. Maybe if I wait long enough it'll magically happen. Tempting but I can't live out of my suitcase.

Plus magically usually means my mom doing it, and ill never hear the end of how she spent some of her spare time unpacking for me which she shouldn't do because I'm not a child anymore. Meh not worth it. So I'll do it tomorrow after school. I walk back to my bed jumping on to it.

_Dear diaryToday was my first day of school. No big deal expect the Girls here seem to be more bitchy, and Riley's cousin goes there. I'm hoping he wont hurt Riley more by telling him I'm here. That would be a complete disaster. Even if I miss everyone back at austin prep. Ugh I miss too many people. On the upside There's this boy I met him last night. He came to the house looking for some girl named Jessica. He says she was his charge like the one he'll teach how to protect herself from aliens the bad ones. Like there are any good ones. I bet really she was his AST. But he is really cute but the thing is now his is my...alien as he put it. I really don't want him to be. I don't want to end up being on of those girls that's why I left home, he bought me a mocha this morning probably getting me ready to be his toy. For that sake I'm already taken. I won't let my guard down, and I won't let him in. I won't let him hurt me no matter how hard that might be. Yes it will be hard with his big blue eyes and his breathtaking smile. It'll be the hardest thing ever. On another note my friends back at home seem to miss me. I logged into Facebook just to check up on them like I often do, and I saw that their profile pic is them at Iguazu Falls in the picture it shows a place for me at the bottom they ask me to come home that they miss me. I miss them too a lot, But I'm sure going back to see them isn't worth the abuse. Nothing ever is or will ever be. I wish my mom would listen to me actually have conversation but no she stays in her small little world. I know she is doing her best to protect us that's why we ran but some times the moral support is lacking. My siblings each day grow up more and more. My mom says that when they are ten she will tell them the truth.. My question is why ruin their lives like that. Only she knows or maybe she just doesn't feel all the stress and tension I do. I miss the days of being able to relax, and just have fun. I miss being a kid. I miss being me._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4._"daddy I'm scared I don't want to run anymore.""come on Bella just awhile more"Gunshots ring out. I trip scratching up my face. "ow daddy!"He picks me up quick, and keeps running."hold it right there freeze.! Put the little girl down."He grips onto me. I look at the unfamiliar voice, and it's wearing the outfit of the bad guy my dad told me about."Bella hide your face in my neck."I do as I'm told by my dad. I hear four gunshots then feel him running again. I look up, and see the man dead on the floor. My only question is where is mommy?_

I wake up scared, and with the sound of gunshots ring in my ears. A creek makes me sit up."I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just leaving. I was just doing my rounds when I saw your balcony door open. I thought someone came in."

I look at Edward shocked.

"I was worried when you didn't answer when I called your name. So I came in, and saw you asleep. I really didn't mean to wake you. It's just with the craziness of the world, and you balcony door being open... I panicked I flew in to double check on you. Like I said I was worried, but saw you peacefully sleeping so I assumed you were okay, and ummm yeah."

Wait did he just say he was worried about me?

"you were worried?"

He nods. I sit up looking at him. His face fills with concern. I feel the wetness on my cheeks. Tear markings. He walks over slowly, and wipes away at one of them. Without thinking I pull him down onto my bed, and start crying into his chest. His arms wrap around me tightly. I grip onto him as well.

I can feel his shock, and confusion, but still he doesn't say anything not a word, he just sits there holding me letting me cry.

I pull away after awhile. He looks at me with caring eyes. Which shocks me at first. No one has ever looked at me that way before now, an yet this complete stranger does. He wipes my cheeks, and smiles.

"there feel better?"

I nod hiccupping. "Need a drink?"

I nod.

"okay I heard your mom leave awhile back to take the twins to the park. lets go downstairs, and ill make you a smoothie."

I nod, and get up walking to my door. we go downstairs, and he shows me how to make his famous strawberry banana milkshake. I sit at the table sipping it slowly.

"you know Bella you don't need to be scared of me. I promise I wont hurt you."

"how do I know your telling the truth?"

"here maybe if you know more about me you'll see I mean you no harm. my dad got killed before I was born. he went to the bad side of pixiar, and never came back. my mom gave birth to me alone. here on earth she refused to stay on pixiar after the death of my father. at the age of seven I got a step dad, and four younger step sisters in the beginning everything seemed okay. but as time went on he turned abusive towards me, and my mom. I told my mom to leave him or that I was leaving. she personally packed my bags. so at the age of 10 I left home. for awhile I stayed at my friends place but I started to fall behind in school, since I was trying to work on the side. eventually I went to the Volturi. They are the ones that make sure that us aliens get an education here, and that we don't hurt the humans. They told me that if I agreed to be a human's alien that they would make sure I get the education I need. I agreed and that's when I first met Jessica. Me and her got along perfectly. She seemed to be into all the stuff that I am. I started to do really good in school. I got a scholarship to the university here, and chose to study to be a doctor. Life to me couldn't get any better, but of course at your highest is when something must come, and knock you down. It was five years later. I'm fifteen at the time. I was walking home from school one day when I saw a black car parked in front of my usual meeting spot with Jess. I walk over curious, and see its my step father. We both say some nasty things to one, another, but eventually he gives me the news that my mom died early the day before. The funeral was in two weeks, and the will would be read there. I went to the funeral knowing I'll feel guilty if I didn't. It turned out she left her money to me, and everything else to my younger half sister. I placed the money into my account, and spend it bit by bit. I got the custody of her, and my step sisters when the one that's a year younger than me testified to the abuse of her, and her sisters. The volturi said I was mature, and stable enough to keep them as long as we lived with my aunt that just moved into town. That brings us to now. Still don't trust me."

I look at him. I can tell his was telling the truth because he has this sadness in his eyes. Sadness towards the father he never knew, and towards the mother he lost that he wish he hadn't.

I look into his blue eyes, and see all his jumbled up emotions, but the clearest one of all is determination.

"I'll trust you, but give me a small reason not to, and I run out the door as fast, and as far

as I can."

"fair enough."

I let out a weak smile. He looks over at me with a careful look.

"Bella?"

"yes?"

"why are you so afraid."

I look at him shocked.

"...what... Do you. Mean?"

"like your running from something or someone, and cause of that you don't know who to trust."

"I...I...I...don't want to talk about it."

I look away not wanting him to be able to read my face. Out of everyone in the world why is he the one that need to guess that I'm running? Why is he the one that makes me feel so many emotions that I don't understand?

My hair comes into my face as my shoulders slump forward.

"you should go. I don't want my mom or the twins to find you here. There would be too many questions asked, and not enough answers to give"

"alright if that's what you want. I'll check up on you later, and I'll be here when you want to talk anytime just scream, and I'll find you. No matter what."

I feel like making him promise that, and say he'll never leave, but I chose to stay quiet, and continue to looking at the floor like if it's the most interesting thing out there. I'm tempted to look up at him, but I'm afraid of what I might see in his face.

Hell I'm afraid of the emotions he'll make me feel before he leaves I hear the door open, and close. I swallow hard, and blink back tears.

I finish my milkshake, and toss the cup into the sink. I know I should wash it, but I just don't care at the moment. I rip a sheet of paper out of a notebook that is never used truly, and grab a pen off the TV.

_At the beach for a swim._

I left the note on the table for my mom, and the twins to see when they get back. The back door creaks when I open it. I lock it, and jog down towards the water.

The water looks crystal blue, and feels cold as I walk into it. I start swimming around. I always enjoyed swimming once I got over my fear, but I start to feel lonely rather quickly.

I walk out of the water, and over to where I put my things down. I see a piece of paper underneath my phone.

_Call if anything. Edward._

I look down at his number. I bite my lip not sure if I should call him. I do want someone to hang out, and the saying says keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

_You just want him here_. A voice in my head yells. I ignore the voice, and reach for my phone. I dial the number, and resist the urge to just hang up, but I don't get the chance to go through with the action since he picks up on the second ring.

"hello?"

His voice sound professional like if he was expecting a call from an employer.

"umm Edward? Its Bella?"

"are you okay?"

His confusion, shock, and concern leak into his voice as he asks the simple question.

"yeah. I just... Wanted to know...if you can...and want to...maybe...hang...out with me now?"

"I thought you didn't want me there."

"I change my mind, but if your busy. Never mind."

I go to hang up. I hit the button, and sit on the beach. I feel like an idiot. I see the girls from my English class not to far from me.

Today just isn't my day I think to myself as, I get up to make my escape to the water before they see me. I watch them out of my peripheral vision.

They seem to be concentrated on the boys they are with. I really don't want any trouble.

"boo!"

I feel warm hands on my side through the cover. I shriek, and turn to see Edward standing there amused. I glare at him. Soon I feel that I start to smile.

"race you into the water."

He says. I take off running not waiting for the go. He tackles me into the water. I come out spattering water. He looks over at me with a I win look. I splash water onto him.

"cheater."

I state simply. He laughs, and it seems to echo everywhere.

"so what do you want to do?"

He raises his eyebrow at the end of the question. I shrug. He smiles.

"bet I can hold my breath longer than you."

He sounds cocky.

"your on."

I grin. We go under water at the same time. I come up gasping for air, and look around. He is still underwater. I tap his shoulder, and he comes up with a smug look on his face.

"told you I could."

He says. I splash him again.

"don't sound so over confident, and cocky like. I'm sure I can beat you if I truly wanted to.

He shakes his head, and his hair goes flying around sending water droplets everywhere. I temporally lose my train of thought. I want to kiss him so badly out of no where.

He stops, and pushes his hair out of his face, and looks at me. I take a step towards him, and he does to. My lips seem to want to feel his on them.

A high pitch girly scream from the beach makes us both jump back. We look over, and just see some guy spinning the girl around. He looks back at me, and I look down at the water.

"actually I got a confession. I knew I was going to win cause aliens don't need to breath at all."

My eyes widen.

"never?"

I ask in disbelief. Never is along time.

"never ever. Think about it. We live on planets that can't maintain human life, but can maintain us. The main reason for that is humans need oxygen."

I tilt my head to the side, as the thought, and info settle in my head.

I dunk my head into the water, then flip to float on my back. He flies to be above me. I smile up at him, and notice he's wearing a gold chain with a pendent shape like a egg on it.

"tell me more about aliens?"

He smiles a breath taking smile.

"sure. What do you want to know?"

I think about it for a minute than grin.

"everything."

He grins back.

"are you sure you want to know everything? There is a lot to know about us. I don't want to over feed your little mind.

"everything."

I repeat stubbornly. He shakes his head, and sighs

"alright. We will start with my kind of alien, and move on from there."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sorry I disappeared for awhile. ****L any who here is the next chapter. Review!**

I don't know how long we talked in this same position. Once in a while he will grab my arm, and turn me to float in a different direction. He seems so happy to be telling me all about this stuff.

We were on the last planet. We had talked our way from Pixiar all the way to Y. In perfect order.

"That's all there is to know."

He says smiling down at me.

"wow you were right that is a lot to take in, but I got it."

He nods. I feel solid ground, and I notice I had floated my way to shore. He flies to stand beside me.

"Bella! Come inside now!"

I here my moms voice, and wince at the tone. Edward reaches his hand to help me up, and I take it. He pulls me up, and I nearly go flying forward, but he catches, and stabilizes me.

"sorry I didn't know you are that light."

I blush a little.

"thanks for everything. I'll see you around."

I run out of the water, and picked up my stuff.

"Angie! Now!"

I hear Leah. I run to the house, and up the stairs. I look back, and see what I believe to be Edward flying the opposite way. I walk into the house getting a glare from my mother.

"are you going to eat?"

"yeah I guess so."

I walk into the kitchen. I grab a bit of spaghetti, and a fork. I eat leaning against the counter. The twins go upstairs, and my mom turns to me.

"So who is that boy?"I shrug.

"If you don't know why were you with him?"

"He says he is my alien. You know the one that protects you from everything."

" Bella he is just trying to gain your trust so he can sell us out to your dad!"

"Not everyone is working for dad mom! Oh, and FYI I need a social life! I'm not a robot! I need to socialize!

"Then talk to me, or the twins they tell you fabulous stories, better than the gossip out there."

"mom that's your world not mine! I don't like hearing their stupid stories! Or your consent paranoia that he's going to find us. We got our ways out. You know what I'm done. I'm done everything. I want to be your daughter not your nanny to the twins or your psychiatrist or the person who knows the next move. I just want to be your teenage daughter, nothing else."

I run up the stairs grabbing my phone on the way. I dial Mike's number. He picks up.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

I can hear the panic in his voice.

"nothing is wrong. Can you get the girls down to riverdale in two hours."

"yeah sure why?"

"I want to see them I won't tell them what is going on. Just that I can't come home yet. I'll be under the old willow tree in two hours."

I hang up. I walk onto my balcony. The sun is setting. I look back at my phone, and start looking for Edward's number in my recent history.

"waiting for someone?"

His voice makes me jump back, and nearly scream.

"Edward!"

I smack him.

"what? I'm just doing my job."I roll my eyes.

"can you take me somewhere?"

"where?"

His voice sounds cautious like he is somewhere unfamiliar.

"Riverdale."

"you know that's a two hours away right?"

I nod. He lets out a breath of air.

"okay fine come here. We have to fly it since my car is at the shop."

I nod, and rise my eyebrow.

"one problem though."

"what?"

"I don't fly."

He smacks his forehead, and looks at me like I'm the dumbest thing ever.

"I carry you."

He says pronouncing every syllable. I'm sure I look horrified because the next thing he says

"I promise not to drop you."

I swallow hard. He steps in front of me, and picks me up bridal style. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck. He flies to stand on the railing.

"ready?"

I close my eyes tight, and hide my face as best as I can.

"as ready as I'll ever be."

He chuckles, and takes the step off. I feel the drop like if I'm on the drop zone then nothing.

I peek out, and notice I'm flying. His grip is tight, but lose at the same time.

"we are going to readjust at my place"

"why?"

"it's hard to fly with you like this."

I nod.

We land on his roof top. He drops my legs but keeps a hold of my waist. A girl with black as night hair comes out. Her hair covers her face, but I can see her shy smile.

"Bella this is my sister Alice."

I smile.

"nice to meet you."

She nods.

"come here."

She stretches her hand out, and I take it. I feel the steep incline, and I'm happy that Alice

has a good grip on me.

"we are going to get you onto my brother's back so you can fly with him."

My eyes widen.

"I...is...it. Safe?"

They both nod.

"just jump. I'll be here to catch you if you fall backwards."

I jump, and wrap my arms around his neck.

"a little low, but I'll push you up."

I feel Alice push me up.

"now wrap your legs around his torso, and arms around the neck. Grip the sleeves if you want."

I nod tightening my grip everywhere. I hide my face in his neck.

"take it easy, and call me if anything!"

Alice yells as Edward starts to run. He jumps off, and I feel the drop again.

Soon I peek out again. We were flying over water, and it reflects the night sky wonderfully.

Edward flies with his hands lose at his sides. His stomach faces the floor meaning I get the perfect view of how high up we are.

"reach out, and you'll feel the water. Don't worry you won't fall."

I reach out a little scared, but the feel of the water calms me down. I feel more than the coldness of the water I also feel like my hand is getting kissed by small lips.

"those are the kiss fish don't worry they are harmless."

I giggle as they tickle the inside of my wrist.

"okay grab back on because we need to fly up."I wrap my arm back around his neck reluctantly. I feel the sudden turn upwards, and grip on tighter.

Once we are higher than the trees he goes flat again. My legs are starting to hurt when we land under the willow tree.

"how did you...mind reading."

He smiles.

"I'll leave you alone with your friends. I'm right over there."

He points to the twenty four hour ice cream shop. I nod.

"Bella?"

I turn, and see my friend Zafrina looking back at me.

"hey Zafrina."

I say. She squeals, and runs to me. I get ambushed by a group of girls, lots of I missed yous, and where have you been. We settle to sit down.

"so girls catch me up. What have you been up to?"

I ask leaning against the tree.

"shopping mostly."

Sue says looking down.

"our dads have been busy with work so we get to do a lot of shopping all over the world, and we even went to the shopping island. We went over to Iguazu Falls hoping you would show up, but you didn't so we just kinda gave up on you."

Zafrina says looking close to tears.

"we just got in from Paris."

"why did you leave?"

I look down I wanted to avoid this subject.

"girls I miss you guys everyday, but I left, and I'm not going back cause of what my...our dads do."

I look away from them, and twist my ring around. I look down at the simple silver band.

"what do you mean? Our dads are not doing anything bad. They are working. Business men!"

"yeah a dirty business."

I spit back.

"you changed Bella. Your not the same. You let the lies your mom tells you become the truth. We promise not to say we saw you tonight, but maybe it's best if we just cut ties. Before you drive us crazy like your mom drove you."

Sue says getting up. All the other girls get up too.

"my mom isn't crazy! Neither am I! If anyone is crazy here is you guys!"

I get up, and run towards the ice cream shop. Edward is walking out when I get there. I look up at him. He smiles.

"Ready to leave?"

I nod. He turns. I walk a few steps back, and run forward. I jump, and get my arms around his neck. He pulls me forward a bit then I wrap my legs tightly around him.

He starts to fly. I close my eyes fighting back the tears. I feel the thing go around me almost like an invisible shield.

I grip on tighter feeling the need to.

"look around."

I look around, and see... Space!

I look back, and see earth just there. Why am I not on it!

"Edward!"

"Yes?"

"WHAT AM I DOING IN SPACE!?"

"I thought you need some time to just relax have a nice view, and think about whatever."I was about to protest, but I stop. He is right I don't want to go home, and have to face my mom. It is a beautiful sight, with all the stars, and stuff. He lands on a meteor, and set me down. He grips onto my hand, and pulls me down to sit.

"two questions."

"why do humans always have questions? What are they?"

"how can I breath? What is stopping me from floating away?"

"a oxygen shield meaning its a shield that goes all around you, and preserves all the oxygen that you had before we left, and somehow makes more. The second is also a shield that works like gravity boots."

I nod my understanding, and lean back. I look at the stars, and relax. I notice some of the major constellations.

"You know what truly frustrates me?"

I look over at Edward as he leans back, and says that.

"what is it?"

"How people you give everything to. Take what they want or need, and not give a shit about you or what you need or want."

I roll over to be on my stomach.

"I know how you feel."

I say frowning.

"you know Bells. Can I call you Bells?"

I nod.

"Bells if you ever want to vent or just ramble I'm here."

I smile.

"Thanks Edward. I really needed to hear that. You see the girls I saw tonight they...were my best friends. We grew up together when I lived with my father. I thought I could always count on them. Guess I couldn't. To top everything off I had a fight with my mom today, and I just feel like everything is failing apart."

"how do you feel right now?"

"fine. Like of everything is staying in one piece."

We both sit up facing each other.

"that's because as long as I can I promise that I'll hold your world together even if it means letting my world fall."

"why?"

"because as long as you are okay and your world is safe, and together. Then I have a reason to stay here, and live. I promise to be the glue when your world or your heart is breaking the tissue to wipe your tears, but above all I promise to be your protector, and friend."

"Edward..."

I throw myself into his arms sobbing uncontrollably. His arms tighten around me. He pulls me on to his lap, and slowly starts rocking us back, and forth.

"It's okay Bells. It's okay. I got you I'm here."

His grip tightens around me as my body shakes because of my sobs. I pull away once my eyes run dry.

"better?"

"yeah I think so. You don't know how long I have been holding that in."

"why though?"

I stand up, and stumble. Edward catches me. I take a step back. I think about what I'm about to do, and how selfish I'm being, but if he is willing to risk it all he might as well know it all.

"Edward I want to show you something."

I pull off my shirt, and undo my cover. I take a deep breath, and turn around showing all of my scars. I hear him gasp, and slowly reach out. I feel his warm finger tips touch my left shoulder, and moving downwards. His touch send shivers down my spine.

"Bella. What happened to you."

"sit it's my turn to tell you my story."

**Okay so obviously I made up a shopping island but honestly that would just be cool. Another thing in my story things between Bella, and Edward move faster than the book. I don't like dragging out things too much… Reviews make me happy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey everyone thanks for the reviews. Sorry about bad punctuation ill work on it, but if it really is a bother dnt read… any questions **

Chapter 6

I told him everything. Leaving nothing out. Now he's carrying me because I'm pretending to be asleep. I feel tired, but I just can't fall asleep. I snuggle closer to him feeling cold. He finally lands."Okay you can stop faking I know you're awake."I open my eyes, and see that we are on my balcony. I smile up at him, and he sets me flat on my feet. "I guess I'll see you in the morning.""or you can just stay the night. You don't need to leave.""I really shouldn't, I need to think. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow. Okay?"I nod. He hugs me, and flies off. I climb on to my bed. I fall asleep quickly.

_I was called to his office that is never good. I swallow hard as he walks in. "Bella I'm not happy with you.""Why that dad?""James told me you have been acting up, and he is thinking of withdrawing his offer.""That isn't such a bad thing."I mumble under my breath. I feel a hard hit to my stomach causing me to double over. He pushes me back, and I fall back. I cover my face, and just take the beating quietly. He yells out words like ungrateful, and brat. My whole body is sore."Daddy! please ow! daddy I promise to listen! Daddy stop!"I want him to stop it even hurts to breath. He pulls back. He lands a kick on my rib cage."James!" My dad yells out. I hear the door open but it hurts too much to move so I don't check. I hear unfamiliar language, and then feel James picking me up. I groan in pain. "that should teach you some respect you worthless bitch."My dad says as we walk out. Tears run down my face. Everything hurts, and I see spots in my vision. I wish James would heal me, but I know he won't. After all this is my punishment. I groan one more time before the darkness comes, and takes me over._

I wake up thrashing, and screaming."Bella! Bella!"I open my eyes, and whimper. I look around to see Edward's concern filled eyes. I lean into him. He wraps an arm around me. I look over at my alarm clock, and notice its six in the morning. No point in sleeping just one more hour. I yawn."you okay?"I nod."I need a shower."I whisper. He nods, and gets up to leave. I grab his hand."Edward can you stay here till I come out. I'm scare he'll be here when I come out.""Don't worry Bells as long as I'm around you'll be safe."

I smile. He kisses my forehead. I get up, and grab a towel, and a change of clothes heading for the bathroom. I wash my hair hoping that the smell of my shampoo chases away the nightmare. It doesn't help. I sigh, and get out of the shower. I brush my teeth, and get dress for the day. I run back to my room. Edward is looking around my room.

"It's very plain for a teen girl.""I like to keep at light load. Makes it easier when we are leaving."He nods his understanding. His gaze finally lands on me, and I blush a bit. He smiles. I walk over, and stand in front of him. "I'm sorry if I made you run all the way here."I say walking around him to sit on my bed. "It's okay. I told you I'll be here when you need me."

I smile. My stomach growls, and I looked away embarrassed."Hungry?""Yeah just a little."I wrap my arm around my stomach trying to quiet the noise. He chuckles. "I'm going to make some breakfast want to join?"I ask getting up."Sure."We walk downstairs in silence. I start to make pancakes once I'm in the kitchen. "No family photos either?""Nope the less things to grab the better.""Why not go to the police?""There are some cops that work for him, and they say they'll take our case, but really they are going to sell us out."He comes up beside me."Is that why you don't trust?"I nod, as I pour the batter into the pan. I look up at him, and see him with a thoughtful look."What are you thinking?"He looks at me with a smile."Just how hard it must be for you to pick up, and leave. No goodbyes. No last memory.""It can be tough. I used to play a game called where would I end up. I'll mark down all the cities when been to on a map. Then I had to leave the map behind"

I flip the pancake, and we fall into a comfortable silence. Both of us lost in our own thoughts. I finish making all the pancakes. "Want some?""Yes please"I pull out two plates, and place three pancakes on each. "Can you grab the syrup, and butter from the fridge please."I hear the fridge open as I walk over to the table. He sets down the stuff, and we both prepare our pancakes. We eat in silence, but I feel no need to interrupt it. We finish at the same time, and he helps me with the dishes.

"I better get ready for school.""Okay I'll pick you up. I have to pass by there anyways.""Okay I'll see you in thirty minutes?""Sounds good."He turns to leave, but hesitates. He looks back at me, and runs towards me. He picks me up in a huge bear hug. "Bells I promise you can always count on me for anything no matter what."I stay still too shocked to move. He puts me down, and runs out the door. I stand there for a few minutes wondering what just happened. I run upstairs, and comb my hair, and brush my teeth. I collapse on my bed ten minutes later. I grab my diary.

_Dear diary,Wow I just had a crazy night, first off after my last writing I fell asleep. I had a nightmare, and when I woke up Edward was here. I didn't feel scared though, unlike when I would find James in my room. He told me he was worried about me. I don't really know why but I started to cry, and he held me tight in his arms. The rhythm of his heart is so different then mine. It's slower more relaxing to listen to. Then we went downstairs, and had a milkshake. He told me his life story wow was his life difficult he left home at the age of ten I' don't think I could ever do anything like that. He left shortly afterwards. I felt very upset, and depressed like so I went to the beach. I felt lonely so I called him because he left his number on my clothes. I nearly died when I saw his number there. It was an OMG moment. I called him, and told him to come hang out, and he actually came. My heart started racing when I saw him, of course that can be because he scared me first. He told me all about the different kind of aliens out there turns out there good ones, and bad ones. My mom called me in we had a fight, but I finally told her how I felt. I runaway after to go see my friends. Well let's just say that didn't work out to well. Me and them are no longer friends. Probably better that way. Edward was the one that took me to Riverdale to see them, and after he took me into space. Using these special shields I could be up there without a spacesuit. We talked for a bit, and then I showed him my markings. I told him everything start to finish. It seems like everything is working out now. He brought me home I fell back asleep had another nightmare, and he was the one that woke me up. He truly is amazing. I gotta go he's going to pick me up for school._

I leave my diary on my bed, and run downstairs to be on the porch when he comes by. I write a quick letter to my mom saying I left for school. I grab my bag, and sit on the stairs. I don't know why, but I'm excited for today. His car pulls up. I get up, and walk to the car. He gets out, and opens the door for me, but blocks my way. I look at him confused."I got something for you."He says reaching into his pocket. My heart starts to beat faster."Close your eyes no peaking."I roll my eyes, and cover them with my hands."Okay. You can look."

I open my eyes, and move my hands. He's holding a gold necklace with a pendent. The pendent is also gold, and is a thin circle with the letter B in it. "Edward you shouldn't have.""But I wanted to. Here let me put it on you."I turn, and feel the cold metal hit my skin. He turns me around slowly."It looks perfect on you."He smiles. There's a hidden emotion in his eyes. I can't figure out what it is."Let's get you to school before you're late."

I climb into the car. It's not a far walk, but I really want to be with Edward right now. I hear the engine start up. I lean on the window watching the streets fly by. Without thinking I reach out, and grab Edward's hand. I look down at it, and turn it to trace the lines on his palm. His skin is warm, and soft. My breathing becomes a bit harder, and my heart races. He intertwines his fingers with mine. The car comes to a smooth stop. He looks over at me, and lets go of my hand.

"I'll pick you up here. We need to start your training today."I nod."Okay. I'll see you at three."I open the door, and climb out. I walk onto the sidewalk, and watch Edward drive off. I look at the school, and sigh. Time to start another boring day, but in the plus side at least I get to see Edward after school.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
_Dear diary,  
It's been four months two weeks, and four days since we moved here. Honestly this is the longest we been in one place for. Me, and my mom are back to being the best of friends. We talked two days after our major fight, and she saw my side of things. She agreed that she had put a lot of weight on me. Now she and Edward's aunt are the best of friends. Speaking if Edward today we turn two weeks of official dating. His sister Alice is now my best friend. I' do almost everything with her. Leah, and Seth love Edward's youngest sister. She's only four. School ended last month, and it's close to Christmas. I think it's going to be an awesome one at that. Edward's family, and mine are all celebrating it together. On new years we are going to reveal our safe house-_  
"Bella!"  
"coming mom."  
I shut my dairy, and run down the stairs. My mom smiles when she sees me.  
"I'm taking the twins over to Esme's. You want to come along?"  
"no. Edward is coming over later."  
"alright then be good."  
I nod, and walk into the kitchen. I lean on the counter reaching up for the two bowls I would need to make the snooker doodles I promised. I gather all the ingredients, and start mixing.  
"hey beautiful."  
I jump out of my skin when Edward comes out of nowhere. I hear him chuckle, and turn around with a spoon full of batter. I fling the batter to land right on his nose.  
"not nice."  
His says wiping the batter off. I walk up to him, and hug him.  
"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"  
I look up at him with innocent eyes. He squeezes me hard.  
"of course I will if you give me some of the cookies."  
I playfully slap his chest. I finish making the cookies, and clean up my mess.  
"did you get the movies?"  
"yes I got every single thing that Taylor Lautner did a voice, appearance, and role in."  
He walks over pulling out the movies. I smile. Taylor is my favorite actor ever. I never understood why he is, but he is. I'm not a psyco fan or anything, but I so went team Jacob right from the beginning.  
"we'll watch them in order. Beginning to end."  
I look at the cover of abduction. Edward clears his throat.  
"You know I don't like, my girlfriend cheating on me with a cover of a DVD. It makes me very jealous."  
I giggle, as he does his best to show the emotion of jealousy on his face, instead it comes out all wrong and funny. He pulls the DVD away from me, and pulls me into his arms. I lean up pecking his lips lightly. We both smile. I pull away grabbing the cookies, popcorn, chips, and chocolate. He grabs all the movies, and the four bottles of dr. Pepper. We make ourselves comfortable on the couch, then he pops in the DVD. I cuddle up to him as Shadow fury starts. After awhile I fall asleep.  
_The sound of an explosion scares me, I sit up looking around.  
"Edward? Edward!"  
I scream, and get up. I'm cold, and no longer in the house. Instead I'm somewhere wet, and green.  
"long live the princess. As long as she stays with us. Long live the princess."  
A creepy voice keeps whispering that over, and over again. I run, and run. I run right into James. He grips my upper arms tightly. I feel like the bone inside is about to shatter. I try to scream make a noise but its like my vocal cords got cut.  
"I knew I would find you. After all a true hunter always catches his prey."  
Suddenly he letting go of me, and pushed me back. I fall to the floor. Dogs wild dogs start coming towards me on every side. Growling having their teeth exposed.  
"Human blood is my craving. The amount is unknown. But yes it s my craving."  
That's the creepy voices new chant. The dogs get closer.  
"stay."  
James yells out, and all the dogs sit within niches of me.  
"surrender yourself to me, and you'll be safe, or would you prefer the dogs to eat you."_  
"Bella! Bella!"  
I sit up straight gasping for air. My heart pounds in my chest. I look over at Edward, and lean back into him.  
"it's okay Bells. I'm here."  
I cling onto him using his familiar smell to chase away the nightmare. Soon I am calm enough to talk.  
"I'm sorry I keep falling asleep on you."  
"it's okay. I know it's cause of the nightmares at night."  
I look down sadly. The nightmares keep on coming. I am actually thinking of never sleeping again.  
"do you want to keep on watching the movies or go out for a run."  
I look up at him. He smiles sweetly. I grin at him.  
"let's go for a run."  
I sit up, and he stands up. I stand up on the couch, and jump. My legs lock tightly around his waist, and I grip on tightly around his neck. I grip the fabric of his sweater.  
"you are getting too use to this."  
He says. I giggle, and put my chin on his shoulder. We run out the back door, and onto the woodsy path that we usually took. I grip on tight as he runs his fastest, and everything looks like a complete blur. I don't care, this is our form of relaxing, and bonding. He jumps in through his living room window, and flips me onto the couch. I land on it laughing like a maniac.  
"Nice of you two to join us."  
Esme says with a smile. I get up, and walk over to hug her.  
"hey Esme."  
She smiles, and walks into the kitchen my mom following behind. I walk back to the couch, and plop down. Edward walks over, and scopes me up over his shoulder.  
"where are you taking me?"  
"I am taking you to your doom."  
I didn't say anything since I had a nice view of his butt right now. He flips me onto something soft, and a quick look around shows that we are in his room. I stretch out on what must be his bed. He smiles, as he walks over to his closet.  
"I have something for you."  
I sit up curious on what he could have for me.  
He comes out with a medium size box. I move to sit in the middle of the bed. He places the box in front of me.  
"so as you know my aunt's wedding is coming up."  
I nod for him to continue. He takes a deep breath in.  
"we'll its next week, and she...we want you to be a bridesmaid."  
He pulls the lid off of the box, to reveal a beautiful royal blue dress. My mouth drops open. I stand up, and reach for it hesitantly for it. He passes it up to me. I pull it, and hold it close to me.  
"Go try it on."  
He says with a secret smile. I walk into his closet, and shut the door behind me. I pull of my top, and pull the dress on. The fabric is cool, and soft. Softer than silk. I watch as the dress shapes it's self around me. I step out, and hear him breath in. I smile at his reaction,  
"Wow you look...amazing"  
I blush, and look around the room. I feel like the most beautiful girl in the whole world right now. I look back at Edward, and smile. I walk over to him, and am just about to kiss him when I hear..  
"Knock knock."  
Esme pokes in her head. I smile looking over at her. Horrible timing. She smiles in my direction her whole face lighting up.  
"Wow look how beautiful you look."  
"Thank you."  
She runs over, and spins me around. The dress flares around me. I giggle, and stop spinning feeling a bit dizzy. I look at my reflection in the mirror by the dresser. I take a deep breath in. The color does a perfect contrast with my skin. Through the dress I see curves that I didn't even know I had, but what I love most about this moment is the way Edward is looking at me with love, hunger, and desire.  
"You will be my prettiest bridesmaid."  
I smile sadly remembering the last time I heard that.  
"_Bella! Stop for minute I have to tell you something."  
Emmett sits down on the edge of the pool, and I go beside him.  
"What is it Emmett?"  
He looks away.  
"Angie I have to get married...to Rosalie."  
"What no! You can't marry her."  
I shrieked. He looks away sadly.  
"I'm sorry Bella, but I did a stupid mistake, and now I need to pay for them."  
"What kind of a mistake?"  
I ask honestly curious.  
"The stupidest one ever. I let my emotions, and not the right kind of emotions take over my body, and thinking process, and that lead me to do something I will forever regret."  
I look up at him. He seemed so sad, and broken. My brother the one who always looked fearless, and strong now looks the opposite. The way he looks now scared me. I wrap my arms around his legs, and lean my head on his knees. He places his hand softly on my head,  
"Bella I want you to promise me something?"  
"What?"  
I look up at him causing hair to fall into my eyes. He looks down at me, and I can see the hope in his eyes I can see the want, and regret there. I don't care what it is I will do it. For him. For my brother  
"That you will be a bridesmaid."  
"I promise Emmett."  
I look up, and see him completely shocked that I agreed so easily. He moves the hair out of my eyes, and smiles.  
"You'll be the most beautiful bridesmaid of them all. I just know it."_  
My brother's voice echoed in my head. Tears gather in my eyes. The saddest part is I never got to see my brother's wedding because we ran away two nights before. I broke my promise, and now I think I know what mistake it was. I hear someone take a few steps back, or forward I'm not sure. I feel the fabric of my clothes.  
"I popped the dress away."  
Edward says. I nod, and wipe the one tear that got away.  
"I need to go."  
I turn, and Edward catches me. He pulls me into his chest, and we fall to the floor. I cry into his chest, and soon I feel Esme's hand rubbing soothing circles on my back. Soon I stop. Edward looks at me.  
"Feel better?"  
I nod not trusting my voice. Esme passes me a tissue, and the garbage can. I blow my nose, and throw the Kleenex out.  
"Do you want to go see him? We would stay invisible, but at least you would see his is happy."  
I look up at Edward, and nod again. We stand up slowly.  
"If your taking her anywhere near those people I'm coming with you."  
Alice says looking at me. She has this over protective look to her, like a mother lion with her cubs. Edward nods. She walks over, and hugs me tightly.  
"My human."  
She says right possessively. We all burst into laughter as Edward pulls me away from her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
The air is cold, and smells of moisture. I grip tightly as Edward runs to the edge of the cliff. I keep the picture of the small house in my mind. It's my brother's dream house. I'm hoping I can see him there. I feel the sudden drop, like the one you feel on the drop zone at the fair. I scream gripping onto him twice as hard. Soon I feel him shift so he can fly. Alice comes up beside us, and smirks. I loosen my grip a little.  
"Fly higher!"  
I say. I love the heights that flying could give. He twist, and turns through the air. Soon we land in a small clearing, and I fall off feeling a bit dizzy. I land on the grass with a thud, and laughed my head off.  
"Come on Bella."  
Alice reaches down, and grabs my wrist pulling me up. I stumble a bit. Edward grabs a hold of me. We hear giggling in the distance coming towards us. We hide behind a few trees. We see a little girl about three years old come running into the field. Soon after her my brother walks in. My whole world stops, and my breathing hitches as I watch him interact with his daughter. He hadn't changed at all, and the little girl is my niece looks just like him. No sound came to me as I watched them. I have the strongest urge to step forward so they can see me. Alice grabs my arm as if she knew my thoughts. I take a few steps back. I sit down completely intrigued by the family. My family. I sigh, and tilt my head watching them. Time goes by fast. The only way to tell time is by the sun, and before I realize it, the sun was setting behind the trees, and Emmett leaves with the little girl.  
"He's your brother, and that's your niece."  
I nod.  
"That means that those kind of people are normal,"  
"Of course they are Alice!"  
I run jumping onto Edward's back. I bury my face into his neck. I hear him mutter something low, and took off. I'm tired, and not the mood for much. A few blocks away from my house Edward stops, and flips me so he could carry me bridal style.  
"I don't want my Bella slipping off, before her wings are ready."  
He kisses my forehead as I snuggle closer to him, and close my eyes. I hear them knock on the door. It sorta wakes me up. I grip tighter onto Edward. The warmth of the house wraps around me. I feel Edward shift me lightly so he can walk up the stairs. I guess my bedroom door is already open, because soon I felt my bed. He undoes my death grip on him. He moves down pulling off my shoes, and socks. He grips the blanket, and pulls it over me lightly. He kisses my cheek.  
"Goodnight my sweet Bella. Sleep tight, and dream. Dream of you, and me together."  
I stretch a bit, since no words would come out of my mouth. The door creaks as he leaves. I settle into my bed getting comfy. I say my small short prayer, and let myself fall into darkness.  
_The sound of an explosion scares me, I sit up looking around.  
"Edward? Edward!"  
I scream, and get up. I'm cold, and no longer in the house in my warm comfy bed. Instead I'm somewhere wet, and green.  
"long live the princess. As long as she stays with us. Long live the princess."  
A creepy voice keeps whispering that over, and over again. I run, and run. I can feel my feet hitting the floor hard. I run right into James. He grips my upper arms tightly. I feel like the bone inside is about to shatter. I try to scream make a noise but its like my vocal cords got cut.  
"I knew I would find you. After all a true hunter always catches his prey."  
Suddenly he lets go of me, and pushed me back. I fall to the floor. Dogs wild dogs start coming towards me on every side. Growling having their teeth exposed.  
"Human blood is my craving. The amount is unknown. But yes it s my craving."  
That's the creepy voices new chant. The dogs get closer.  
"stay."  
James yells out, and all the dogs sit within inches of me.  
"surrender yourself to me, and you'll be safe, or would you prefer the dogs to eat you."  
"Never I'll never surrender to you."  
I can feel my heart pound as the dogs growl at me.  
"As you wish young princess. Get her."  
I try to get up, but fall back down when a dog jumps on me.  
_I wake up screaming, and breathing hard. My mom runs in.  
"Sweetheart are you alright?"  
I nod, and lay back down. I try to calm my racing heart. Edward knocks on the balcony door that someone must of locked. My mom walks over, and opens it. He walks in, nods at my mom. I sit up as he walks over. I feel his arms wrap tightly around me, and I lean into his embrace.  
"I'll get you a cup of water."  
My mom says walking out. Leah comes running in with Seth behind her.  
"We heard a scream. You okay?"  
Edward helps them onto my bed. Leah climbs into my lap, and Seth takes a defensive position in front of us.  
"Yeah. I just had a nightmare."  
I hug Leah tightly to reassure myself.  
"Was it about daddy?"  
My eyes widen.  
"No Leah. Not at all."  
I hear Edward growl nice, and low. I see him crouch.  
"Get Leah, and Seth behind you."  
I pull Seth back to be beside me. I sit them both in the corner of my bed, and sit in front of them.  
"No matter what you hear, stay exactly like that till I come back. Understand?"  
I nod. I see him take off towards the balcony. Soon we hear growls, and snarls. I pull Leah close, and Seth hides his face in my side. It seems like forever till Edward comes back into view. He walks over, and turns on the light. He has a few cuts that was already healing. I move Leah, and Seth aside, and run to him. I jump into his arms hugging him tightly.  
"Are you okay?"  
I ask looking up at him.  
"Yes I'm just fine."  
Leah, and Seth run over to join our hug. My mom runs in.  
"I heard all the commotion, but for some reason I couldn't move forward. Is everyone alright."  
We all nod, and my mom runs over looks over my siblings, then me, and then Edward. I lean into Edward.  
"I'll call Esme, and everyone else over. We will all have a small sleepover in the basement." My mom says reaching for the phone on my dresser. I let go of Edward, and walk over to the closet in the hall. I pull out five queen size air mattresses, and the air pump. I pass that to Edward who has moved to stand behind me. I grab some blankets out of there too. We all head downstairs in silence. Just as my mom steps foot onto the first step that leads to the basement the doorbell rings. Edward went to get it. I go stand near a wall getting ready for Alice's attack. My head connects with the wall as she wraps her arms around me too tight.  
"Are you okay? Did it hurt you?"  
"Can't breath."  
I gasp out. She lets go of me, and twirls me in a million circles looking for any marks. The funniest thing is the fact that little Bree is doing the same with my younger siblings.  
"You seem unharmed."  
"I'm fine. It didn't get near me."  
Carmen, Kate, and Tanya stand shyly by the door. They are three of Edward's sisters that never seem to feel comfortable near us. We set up the beds in a sort of circle thing. Me, Edward, and Alice were on one mattress, Mom, and Esme on another, Leah, Seth, and Bree on one, Tanya is on one, Carmen, and Kate on the last one. I cuddle into Edward.  
"Oh God I hope you guys don't decided to get it on right now with me on the same bed."  
Alice says faking an uncomfortable voice. I blush as red as a tomato, and Edward bursts into laughter, soon we were all laughing. We talk about school, work, dreams, and future plans. Most of the conversation would start out with things that people didn't understand. I can tell Leah, Bree, and Seth are all fighting to stay awake. We even dis our first award show.  
"And now for the award for the cutest couple...drum roll please."  
We all hit the floor in front of us looking up at Esme. My mom hands her an envelope.  
"Ladies, and gentleman we have an unanimous vote...please welcome your cutest couple of the year...Edward, and Bella!"  
Everyone claps as we go up to collect our two Oreo cookies.  
"Kiss her! Kiss her!"  
Alice yells out. I look at Edward, and we both look away  
"It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl Shalalalala My oh my Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Shalalalala Ain't that sad. it's such a shame Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl go on and kiss the girl"  
Tanya sings out. Now she decides to join. I grab Edward's chin, and pull his lips towards mine. I kiss him, and he kisses back. We get a few ews from the younger ones, and awes from the teens, and nothing from the adults. We pull away from each other, and go back to our mattress.  
"I'm hungry."  
Alice decides to announce.  
"there's pizza in the fridge if you want it."  
She grins like a kid in a candy store with no limit. She gets up running up there stairs. We all burst out laughing when she falls at the top of the stairs. we hear the microwave start beeping soon. She comes down the stairs happy.  
"You know I love coming here. Free food, another sister to bug, and best of all entertainment."  
She takes a huge bite of her pizza. We all look at her like she is crazy. We continue to talk. Soon the three kids fall asleep.  
"Aww they are so cute when they are asleep, and quiet."  
Me, and Alice say at the same time. We burst out into laughter. Lights go off like an hour later, and we all head to sleep. I toss, and turn for awhile before I turn around to face Edward.  
"Edward?"  
I whisper shortly after being sent to bed.  
"Yes?"  
"Promise me something?"  
"What?"  
"That if I can't, you'll watch after my mom, and siblings?"  
"Nothing will happen to you, but yes I promise."  
I smile, and cuddle into his side. I go closer to him till my head is on his chest over his heart. I smile, and let the sound calm me, and put me to sleep. I sigh contently listening to my favorite lullaby.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"  
Leah runs in yelling at the top of her lungs. I sit up, and rub my eyes. I look out the window at the dark sky.  
"Leah it's..."  
I reach over for my phone.  
"5:39 in the morning. What the heck are you doing awake?"  
"It's Christmas! I wanna see the safe house."  
I sigh. I don't think I'm getting any more sleep. Not that I want anymore. The nightmares are worse then ever.  
"What's that smell."  
Leah asks wrinkling her nose.  
"Um. I got sick last night, and I forgot to clean it."  
I say climbing out of bed.  
"Leah can you run, and get me the mop?"  
She runs off after nodding. I walk into the bathroom, and brush my teeth again.  
"Sweetie?"  
I poke my head out of my bathroom, and see my mom.  
"You okay? Leah told me you were sick."  
"I'm fine."  
Leah runs up, and hands me the mop.  
"Thanks."  
I clean up my mess, and put the mop in the bathtub. I come out.  
"Mom why don't you head back to bed. Me, and Leah will go to the shop, and get some of the special treats."  
Leah looks at me right excited.  
"Can we mommy? Please."  
"Alright just bring back enough for everyone. Remember Edward, and his family are coming over at 10."  
I nod, Leah looks down at her pajamas.  
"Can I go like this?"  
I smile.

Of course; go put on your boots, and coat"  
My mom smiles, and walks back to her bedroom. I get dressed, and go downstairs. Leah is sitting on the stairs trying to do up her zipper. I grab my jacket, and slip on my boots. It doesn't snow here it just rains all of December. I look back at Leah just as she gets her zipper up.  
"Good job."  
She smiles, and skips out the door. I grab my car keys, I got my license last week. Mom, and Edward take turns on letting me drive, and honestly being with both of them behind the wheel is just hilarious. I help Leah into her car seat, and make sure the seatbelt isn't going to hurt her. The car starts without a problem. I know the two hour drive will put Leah to sleep, but I really want the doughnuts from Super cat. I put on her favorite cd of kiddy songs, soon I hear her screaming out the lyrics in the back. Soon it quiets down, and I switch the cd. I switch lanes, and speed up as I get onto the highway. My mind starts to wonder on to other subjects. If the safe house works that means I'll finally have a stable home. I can start a family with Edward in a couple of years after getting my college degree. Maybe it's time I tell my mom I got venom, and it gave me intelligence. Enough to graduate high school at least. I sigh, and speed up more. It will be around nine or ten when we get back home. My mom, and siblings are seeing the safe house for the first time today. I got to help make it. A smile comes to my lips as I remember how protective Edward was over me.  
_"Come here you need to put on your protective gloves."  
Edward yells as I run ahead. We are sitting up the last bit of the house today, but of course that means a lot of hammering, and drilling.  
"Why no one else is wearing them."  
I whine standing in front of the cut out wood pile. He sighs.  
"Because your mom doesn't want another call from the hospital."  
I giggle as I remember the sprained wrist I got from training, and then when I fell of the make shift roof of the safe house that turned the sprain into a broken arm."_  
I smile at the memory. I check through the mirror on Leah. She's lightly sucking her thumb, and seemed to be contently asleep. It must be easy being her age. She tends to fall asleep everywhere, It's kinda funny. I know that this year she will love her Christmas present more than ever it's tickets to go to Disney land for a whole week. Just me, Seth, Bree, her, Edward, a boy named David, and Alice. It should be fun. We leave the week before school starts. I finally get off the highway, the drive seemed to take longer than expected. I pull into the parking lot. I walk around, and shake Leah awake. Her eyes open slightly, and for a moment she reminds me of a hamster. She stretches her arms out for me. After undoing her seatbelt, I pick her up putting her head on my shoulder, and pulling her hood up. The rain is coming down as hard as ever, and I run over to the store. The doughnuts are easy to find. Leah fell asleep again in my arms. Maybe I should've left her at home.  
"Bella?"  
Her head lifts up.  
"Yeah Leah?"  
"You'll always come back for me right? I mean you'll never leave me like daddy did? Will you?"  
It amazes me how much kids can truly understand at the same time how much they can miss.  
"I promise Leah as long as your heart beats I'll be there for you. Always."  
"'Forever?"  
I nod, and she places her head back on my shoulder. I go to the check out line. I put the doughnuts, and run back to the car.  
"I want to hold the doughnuts!"  
Leah yells as soon as I have her settled in her car seat. I set them in her lap.  
"How about we listen to a Christmas cd? Think it will be fine?"  
I ask her sliding the cd in.  
"Yeah."  
I spend the ride home sing Christmas carols at the top of my lungs. Funny thing is I wouldn't change these moment for the world.  
"Mommy! Mommy!"  
By the time we got home, everyone was already there. I run to Edward's arms.  
"Edward!"  
"Merry Christmas Bells."  
He spins me around.  
"Same to you."  
I kiss him on the lips. We walk into the house. We get attack by hugs from everyone.  
"Leah put the doughnuts on the table."  
My mom says as Leah tries to sneak off with them. I giggle at Leah's attempt of being sneaky. I lean on Edward's arm.  
"Everyone can have one doughnut."  
My mom says in a stern voice. We each take one doughnut then settle on the beanbag chairs that are surrounding the Christmas tree. I lean on Edward's shoulder and sigh happily. The house smells of ginger bread cookies, and is decorated perfectly top to bottom.  
"Can we open our gifts now?"  
Seth asks looking at his side of the tree.  
"I don't see why not."  
Esme says. Everyone gets twelve gifts in total one from Santa, and one from every member that's here. No one got left out from Santa cause we wanted to promote equality, and that everyone was good this year. Also it back up the whole Santa is real story, but if only kids get presents from Santa it leaves room for debate. Leah, and Bree kneel down beside Seth who were the first to fall to his knees. Wrapping paper goes flying everywhere, and gasp and shrieks of joy echo throughout the house. Everyone opens their gifts. Thanks get passed around as we all go through the cards, and open the gifts. I loved the way Edward's new sweater fits him. He had been saying he needed one for when he left with his cousins skiing tomorrow. Its going to suck not seeing him for a full week, and a half, but we both agreed that it wouldn't be right for him to give up his only guy time. No matter how hard it's going to be. For the first time in months I take off the gold chain with the A pendent on it, but I slip on a new one also from Edward of a heart shaped locket, and inside was the picture we took on our first date. The new golden metal is cold against my skin. I smile as I look at it through the reflection my cell phone gives off. It seems to contrast perfectly against my skin.  
"It looks beautiful on you sweetheart."  
Esme says.  
"It's a funny picture inside."  
Seth says looking closely at it.  
"I haven't seen anything like it ever."  
Alice says.  
"It's perfect."  
I say leaning up, and kissing Edward. I pull away quick feeling everyone staring at us. I blush lightly, and lean on Edward again.  
"Beat you all at tennis on the wii."  
Carmen says with a smirk. She, Tanya, and Kate had gotten pretty used to us now.  
"Deal. Me, and Bella against you, and Tanya."  
Alice says. We all nod, and walk over to the wii. I take my seat on Edward's lap which he was on the love seat. Alice is on the floor by my feet out of her own choice, and the other three girls are on the couch.  
"I'll keep score of who lost what game."  
Kate says pulling out her new iPad mini. Me, and Edward got her that, and a cover for it. We start the game. Me, and Alice work really well together. She chooses to be in the front while I'm in the back. Everyone is laughing, and accusing me, and Alice of cheating. Every time we had a pause in the game me, and Edward will end up kissing me . Because of that Alice, and Carmen come over, and kick me off his lap, and onto the floor. We all laugh when we hear the thud my butt makes when it has contact with the floor.  
"Ow, that really hurt."  
I complain in a teasing voice.  
"Want me to kiss it better?"  
Edward asks in a playful tone. I nod but as he leaned down Tanya sticks her foot in between us.  
"None of that. That's why you ended up on the floor."  
She sounds like a mother trying to get her kid to see reason. We both pout, and he leans back. Everyone is happy doing something. The two adults are in the kitchen working on lunch, and the kids are running everywhere with their new toys.  
"Wash up for lunch all toys away."  
Mom yells from the kitchen. Leah, Seth, and Bree run to the main bathroom. Me, and everyone else turn off the wii, and go into my room to wash up.  
"Girl we should do a fashion show with all the clothes you got in here."  
Kate says flipping through some of my clothes.  
"Yeah well lots of babysitting jobs, and you know Alice you can't go shopping, and not buy anything."  
"Tell me about it."  
Carmen says. We all smile, and run back down stairs. Edward takes his time cutting the turkey when we finally sit down. I look around, and see all the love shinning off of everyone.  
My family. I finally found it.  
I think to myself, and smile.  
"Yes you have."  
Edward whispers in my ear. I playfully glare at him, and roll my eyes. We say a small prayer, and the get on with devouring the chicken. Now this is what I call a picture perfect moment.


End file.
